The present invention relates to a component mapper for use in connection with a real-time optimization process relating to a refinery operation. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a component mapper that obtains values of model components and then calculates values of sub-components of the model components.
BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
As is known, in an optimization process, a system is computer modeled, and the model is optimized so as to maximize certain results and/or minimize certain results. As is known, such optimization typically involves an iterative mechanism whereby system settings are settled upon. The result of a real-time optimization of a computer model, then, is a plurality of set points that will achieve the aforementioned optimization.
Such an optimization process typically includes the steps of collecting system data and performing an optimization routine based on such collected data. If the optimization routine is concluded relatively quickly, the system likely will not have significantly changed, and the results of the optimization will likely be applicable to the system. Correspondingly, if the optimization routine is not concluded relatively quickly, the system likely will have significantly changed, and the results of the optimization will likely not be applicable to the system. For example, if the optimization routine is based on one ambient temperature and is concluded when the ambient temperature has decreased by ten degrees, it is likely that such decrease will materially affect the validity of the results of the optimization process. It is necessary, then, that the optimization routine be performed relatively quickly.
In the oil refining industry, real-time optimization processes have been employed in an effort to real-time optimize an oil refinery or a portion thereof. In a real-time optimization of an entire refinery, necessary inputs typically include pre-defined parameters that define plant economics; information on available crude oil feed stocks, and assays/analyses of such feed stocks; operating constraints on the plant, such as whether particular facilities within the plant are available; operating conditions at the plant site, including ambient temperature and air pressure as well as humidity and precipitation information; and other similar information about the overall refinery, its environment, and its operating elements. Based on such inputs, then, the goal is to optimize the performance of the entire refinery, or at least a portion thereof.
As should be understood, exactly what is being optimized may vary from day to day, or even from hour to hour. For example, during one eight-hour period, the refinery or a portion thereof may be optimized to produce gasoline. During the next four hours, the refinery or a portion thereof may be optimized to produce home heating oil. During the next 48 hours thereafter, the refinery or a portion thereof may be optimized, to produce both propane and ethylene.
As may be appreciated, however, the effort to real-time optimize an oil refinery or a portion thereof is considerable. For one thing, the models for the elements in the refinery can be quite complex, involving many variables and complex equations. For another, the amount of information that must be supplied to the optimization, and that must be exchanged between the element models, can be tremendous. Accordingly, although an entire refinery can be and has been computer modeled for purposes of a real-time optimization process, the size and complexity of the overall model of the refinery has thus far resulted in an excessive amount of computing time necessary to optimize such overall model. As a result, such optimization process is not truly xe2x80x98real-timexe2x80x99.
Accordingly, a need exists for a true real-time optimization process in connection with optimization of an oil refinery or a portion thereof.
The present invention satisfies the aforementioned need by providing a component mapper in connection with a process wherein a fluid stream having multiple physical components is modeled as a plurality of pseudo-components. Each physical component has a boiling point, and each pseudo-component has a pre-defined boiling point and includes all physical components from the fluid stream having approximately the pre-defined boiling point. Each pseudo-component in the model of the fluid stream has a varying pre-defined property and a varying amount.
A plurality of sub-pseudo-components are defined for each pseudo-component such that the pseudo-component is replaceable with the plurality of sub-pseudo-components. Each sub-pseudo component has the pre-defined boiling point of the pseudo-component, a pre-defined value for the pre-defined property, and a varying amount.
For each pseudo-component, a current value of the pre-defined property and a current amount of the pseudo-component are obtained, and a current amount for each sub-pseudo-component of the pseudo-component is then calculated. The pre-defined value of the pre-defined property and the calculated current amount for each sub-pseudo-component of each pseudo-component are then utilized in a real-time optimization process.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the pre-defined property is density, and the amount is percentage weight and percentage volume.